Pool Party
by VikingJenn
Summary: Beca and Chloe have a personal pool party and things get hot.


POOL PARTY

By VikingJenn

NC-17

This is a Bechloe fanfic, please don't judge, this is my first one. Let me know what you think. Thanks.

Beca and Chloe decide to have a pool party; just the two of them and things get hot.

Beca and Chloe go out to the pool together listening to music, dancing, partying, drinking, and while they are doing this, they decide to jump into the pool together. While they are in the pool, a weird feeling starts to come over them. They are not sure exactly what to expect from it. They both wonder why they are feeling this way and decide, what the hell, lets just go with it and see where it goes. They are standing there in the pool just looking into each others eyes. Chloe moves in closer to Beca, she doesn't move, Chloe leans in and kisses Beca on the lips and to her amazement she kisses her right back. The kiss is slow and tender at first then starts to become more passionate. As the kiss gets more intense, they start to put their hands all over each other. Both of them get out of the pool trying to keep their hands off of each other while getting out. They go to the bathhouse, get undressed, while kissing, and start doing things to each other. Chloe starts nibbling on Beca's neck while running her hands down her back to her ass and squeezes it making a moan come out of Beca's mouth. She says, Oh my god Chloe, don't stop. So Chloe moves her right hand from Beca's back slowly around to the front of her to between the two of them, between her legs to her folds and she takes her index and middle finger ever so slightly and starts rubbing her until she moans some more. Chloe more please don't stop! Chloe moves her mouth up to Beca's to kiss her, she puts her two fingers inside of her going in and out slowly curving her fingers to hit her g spot each time making Beca moan into her mouth. Oh Chloe, PLEASE don't stop. She quickens the pace in and out, in and out, Beca with all her strength stops herself from letting go and is thinking, OMG this woman is so amazing, I want to do something to her while she is doing this to me. With all her strength, as Chloe is still pumping her fingers in and out of her, she puts her right hand in between the two of them and takes her index and middle finger and starts rubbing Chloe's folds and makes her moan while they are kissing. Chloe is moaning wanting Beca to do more. Oh God Beca please more, don't stop! Beca still trying with all her abilities as Chloe is still pumping her fingers in and out of her at a steady pace, she takes her two fingers and plunges them inside of her going in and out, in and out, curving her fingers to her g spot each time also. Beca quickens the pace a little and they both moan into each others mouths as they are fucking each other with their fingers. The pace with their fingers quickens, going faster and faster, they are kissing each other so passionately and with hunger that they don't ever want their lips to part from each other. Chloe moans, Oh Beca you feel so good inside of me, don't you dare stop! The pace quickens even more, kissing each other so hard, in and out, in and out their fingers go, nonstop in and out, in and out, until they both scream with pleasure, both climaxing at the same time, until they can't anymore. They catch both of their breaths and slowly pull their fingers out of each other. Beca moaned slightly, and then Chloe after as they both feel satisfied and happy with what just happened between them. Beca says to Chloe, That was amazing! Chloe agrees, Yes it was, in more ways then one. Both with grins on their faces. They ever so slowly lean in and kiss. They break and Beca says I am in love with you Chlo. Chloe says, Well you know what I am in love with you too Becs. Would you like to go out with me? Beca says, Yes of course. Chloe says, Good I am so glad that we met. I love you so much Beca. I love you too Chloe. They ever so slowly lean in for another kiss, this time it is slow and lingering. They separate for the last time, get dressed, and as they are leaving the bathhouse they hold hands and go back in to the house for the night.

The End

Ok guys that's it, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading this. I am open to comments and suggestions.


End file.
